


Pug Theft

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homeless Stan Pines, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan pulls off a heist and strikes it rich—or does he?





	Pug Theft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



> Inspired by [this picture](https://ancientouroboros.tumblr.com/post/175107610760/thank-you-spark-of-time-for-donating-to-kind).

“Alright!” Stan whooped as he popped the trunk open. “Looks I’m getting a cool million for these puppies.”

The puppies stared back at Stan, their eyes wide and pleading.

“Knock it off!” yelled Stan. “I can’t—you’re gonna make me a lot of money, y’know?”

The puppies only whined in response. One licked at his sleeve.

“I—” Stan started. He pouted. “Fine.”

He dropped them off at a country farmhouse, where a boy was waiting on the front porch. He took them back to their mama and didn’t give Stan a red cent for his efforts.

(It was still worth it.)


End file.
